Dinner Date With Destiny
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Meals at Hogwarts have become bland and boring but Albus wants to change that. But how will it affect his staff, in particular one special woman in his life? ADMM...COMPLETE!


**_Dinner Date with Destiny_**

**_Disclaimer: _**We only wish they were ours…we're merely borrowing them from JK Rowling.

The room was dark, as it should be for midnight. The main source of light came from the warm fire blazing furiously a few inches away and the scattered candles hovering nearby. Minerva McGonagall couldn't sleep so she had decided that instead of struggling with sleep, she would put her time to good use and finish up some paperwork. But this particular project was of a personal nature rather than school related. Although, if truths were told, those things seemed to overlap in her life and for that she was eternally grateful most days.

Taking her favorite green quill in hand and a bit of elegant parchment, she curled up in her comfortable, but worn, chair and conjured herself a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a plate of ginger newts. She smiled as she brought the soothing liquid to her lips and closed her eyes, letting the warming sensation flow through her like liquid sunshine. She had only started to drink this silly brew a few months ago and now she couldn't seem to get enough of it these days. _Oh well, this too shall pass_, she mused, dipping a ginger newt into the mug and then popping it into her mouth. _Well, Minerva, this will never get done if you don't start writing and we are on a deadline,_ she reminded herself before placing the tip of her quill into the ink and beginning to write.

_This is what she wrote:_

Every Friday afternoon, after classes had been dismissed, the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held their regular meeting in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Most of the time, these informal gatherings were merely a chance to discuss the classroom antics of their students or upcoming events of importance. Often times, Albus would sit back and listen as each Head of House gave a report of how things seemed to be running from their point of view and he would suggest any changes that might make things run smother. Rarely, though, did he impose additional work on them but this one time it seemed a necessity and in hindsight, I suppose it was.

"You've all done an excellent job so far this year and I must say that this looks to be the best year ever. Of course, I say that every year, but I have no doubts in your abilities and we've certainly started off on the right foot." He took a moment to make eye contact and smile at each of his faculty members, spending a little more time on me than the rest. I've warned him about that but he never seems to listen, not that I'd really want him to either.

I must confess that it causes my face to blush when he looks at me so intently. His eyes are so expressive and he seems to be able to read my thoughts, which is sometimes a bit unnerving. But as I return his stare, I feel a peace wash over me, and suddenly everything melts away from the room and it's just the two of us. And then someone will say or do something to break the spell that I'm under and the world will filter back slowly, leaving me feeling hungry for his touch or simply a few more moments to stare into the sky blue of his eyes. But back to the matter at hand…

After praising each of us for our continued excellence in teaching and helping to make Hogwarts the best, he presented us with his latest idea for making things better for the staff and students. "I've been observing the students at mealtimes for several weeks and I've spoken with the house elves about the matter. It seems that our students are not entirely happy with their evening meals. I have overheard more than one group of students complaining that we always serve the same things, over and over, and frankly, they're getting a bit bored with meals. As a result, they're not eating properly and that will no doubt have an impact on their overall health and well-being."

Poppy Pomfrey made no hesitation about voicing her concerns over their eating behaviors, practically sealing our doom for the week. It was only after we had been told of the horrible side effects of not getting a balanced diet that Albus concluded the meeting by telling us of his plan to make things more interesting for our students. And of course, we were to play an integral part in his plan.

"Since we have a large student body, it would be impossible to reach some form of consensus as to the types of meals they would prefer. So, I am asking that each of you sit down sometime this afternoon and plan one meal for our evening delight. We will all participate in sharing your favorite meal…and we will all enjoy it," he said looking at each of us over the top of his half moon spectacles. That was when it all began…the rumbles and mumbles from various staff members. But while the rest of the staff kept their opinions mainly to themselves, Severus felt the need to share his with all of us, much to our displeasure.

"Headmaster, surely you're joking on this matter! We have enough responsibilities to attend to without having to plan meals as well. And I refuse to participate in this wasteful use of my time. And did you consider that we might not all enjoy the culinary tastes offered by another? I for one can't even begin to imagine myself eating something that would appeal to Hagrid. Minerva, surely you're not supporting him in this idea?"

"Severus, I think the idea is unique and might be fun for the students. And yes, I fully support the Headmaster in this. Besides, if it takes you that long to think of a meal, then perhaps you have spent too much time in your dungeons and should get out more. Honestly, how long would it take to dictate what the rest of us are forced to eat for one night? I'd think you'd like that sort of power of punishment over all of us here at the castle." Apparently my words did little to persuade him and I must say that I was not always happy about the idea.

I will admit that when Albus first proposed the idea to me, I was a bit hesitant to agree but the more we discussed it, the better it sounded. By the time he had convinced me, over a cup of my favorite tea and a game of chess, I was more than willing to back him up and do everything in my powers to make sure that everyone cooperated, even Severus! Unfortunately, Professor Snape was not so easy to convince and it was only after Albus had private words with him that he agreed. Honestly, sometimes he can make Albus' life so miserable but I won't get into that here.

Saturday evening when everyone was seated, Albus rose to make the announcement about the meal changes for the upcoming week. My Gryffindors, I am happy to say, seemed most pleased and of course the Slytherins immediately began to grumble, much like their Head of House. After several minutes of excited chatter, Albus announced that Madame Pomfrey had the distinct honor of choosing the evening meal. With a wave of his hands, the dishes appeared. I made a mental note to tell him just how impressive and handsome he always looks when he does that sort of wandless magic.

I, for one, did not mind the meal that Poppy had chosen. It was, indeed, a well-balanced meal of grilled chicken or salmon, steamed vegetables in various combinations and fresh fruit for dessert. However, in watching the faces of the students, we could tell that they had anticipated something a little more fun and interesting but they tucked in and I'm sure no one went to bed hungry. A few students actually seemed to enjoy her choices, but then again, when we checked with the house elves, those students seemed to be few and far between. After grading a few papers and looking at the essays from my third years, I went to the Headmaster's office to have a chat.

"So, dear, do you have a cup of tea waiting for me, or am I to provide my own?" I love teasing him, especially when he's concentrating so hard that he doesn't notice me entering his office. It does help that my animagus form is a cat, which provides me with great stealth in sneaking up on him.

"My dear, I would never require you to bring your own 'anything' to a party in my rooms," he chuckled. As always, he made me blush at the double meaning behind his words. "If you would be so kind as to join me on the sofa, I have taken the liberty of arranging a small late night picnic for the two of us. I am rather hungry for some reason. Maybe I didn't eat enough at dinner."

Settling down in the familiar surroundings, I kicked off my shoes and curled up as he presented me with a tray of cheese and grapes accompanied by a glass of chilled red wine. As we enjoyed the snacks and more importantly, the company, he discussed the days' events and ultimately got around to how the dinner plan was perceived. I could tell that he was thrilled with the idea but he had not received the enthusiastic and overwhelming response from the students that he had hoped for. As he treated me to a soothing foot massage and I drifted closer and closer to sleep, we decided to give the children a treat the following night. Making my way to my rooms slowly, I hoped that the following night would go much better for him as I hate to see him disappointed.

I am happy to tell you that the following night was a complete success, well almost complete. After looking over Hagrid's choice of dinner items, Albus wisely chose to pair his meal plan with that of Xiomara Hooch. As the meal appeared, Hagrid was most pleased to see the grilled fish with marshmallows and cheese coupled with Belgian waffles and whipped cream for dessert. As long as I live, I will never forget the look of complete happiness that blanketed his face or the look of abject horror on the faces of our students. Most of them looked as if they had just eaten a vomit flavored Bertie Botts bean.

Thankfully, Xiomara had chosen something that she loved as much as the children so they were extremely excited when hundreds of pizzas with all sorts of toppings appeared before them. I felt sorry for Hagrid, in a way, because he seemed to be the only one partaking of his offerings. I can't say that I blame the children though. Even I wasn't willing to try his mother's favorite recipe.

I watched Albus from the corner of my eye as he toyed with the idea of eating the fish and marshmallow creation but his love of pizza won over his stomach. Before long, the child in him emerged and he was having a time with the stringy cheese, much to my amusement. I tried in vain to keep a straight face but as a giggle escaped my lips, Albus turned to me and I lost all control. It seems that his slice of pizza had an excessive amount of sauce and it had gathered at the corners of his mouth and when he smiled, he looked so adorable. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, I reached over and wiped away the sauce with the tip of my napkin then tried to focus on my own dinner.

It would appear that Albus got as much laughter from me that night as I did him. While he had no problems eating the dish with his fingers, I was not about to let my students see me eating with my hands. At one point, he actually stopped eating to watch me cut a bite with my knife and fork and then followed it all the way to my mouth with his eyes. "See something you like, my love?" I asked him. He answered by telling me that he was merely imagining what my lips would taste like covered in pizza sauce. After a scolding look, I leaned over and promised to show him later.

Madame Sprout's vegetarian meal on Monday and Professor Flitwick's Italian pasta dishes on Tuesday were marginal hits with both the staff and students. I must say that I found Filius' meal a lot more filling but I was hungry again before bedtime. Of course, Albus didn't mind coming to my rooms for a late night chat and snack. When I contacted him by floo, he said he was just getting ready to take a late night stroll to my rooms for a visit. We had both been busy for the previous two nights and hadn't seen much of each other. After quickly eating a sandwich and some pumpkin juice, we decided to take a late night stroll around the lake. It was truly romantic and made me long for the summer days when we didn't have to be as concerned with students, curfews, and early mornings.

The disaster of the week has to be on Wednesday, also known as Snape's Revenge. In what can only be described as a spiteful move, Professor Snape submitted a most unusual request for dinner. First, let me say that I am willing to try new dishes from other cultures and have enjoyed some immensely. However, in dealing with young people, it has been my experience that they are less inclined to try new things, especially when it comes to food. So, when the food appeared, we were all a bit shocked to see only clear soup, white rice with very little flavoring, and sushi. As Severus sneered at me, I had to fight the urge to turn him into a toad for mocking Albus' idea. But have no fear, I made him pay, which I will tell you about perhaps someday.

The students, as I predicted, were not happy to see their meal that evening. Albus even looked a bit green after eating a few bites. I had to rely on all my strength to eat what little I had on my plate with a smile to avoid giving that horrid man the satisfaction of knowing just how much I distaste his choice of foods. I noticed, too, that several students from various houses had to leave the tables. It would appear that they have weak stomachs and Madame Pomfrey was rather busy administering potions to settle their little tummys.

After checking on my little lions, I went to check on Albus. He was still looking a bit under the weather but he did an admirable job in cleaning his plate. Of course, we will never tell that I used a vanishing charm to help him a bit in order to keep Severus from gloating. My poor dear was lying on the couch with his hand over his stomach when I arrived and Fawkes was desperately trying to help by offering him a bag of sherbert lemons, which Albus flatly refused. Conjuring a cup of tea and some toast, he began to feel a bit better and his appetite returned. As a treat that night, I asked the kitchen staff to send up trays of sandwiches to each of the common rooms, in the hopes that our students might forgive us for subjecting them to such an ordeal. Then, tucking Albus in bed, I kissed his forehead and retired to my own rooms for a quick bath and a good night's sleep.

Finally, the second to best meal we were to enjoy during this entire week was on Thursday and it just happened to be my choice. I'm sure the students were surprised to hear the bagpipes playing as they entered the Great Hall. As a special treat to me for being so attentive the night before, Albus had arranged this little indulgence for me and I must say that he does know the way to my heart. I had requested a traditional meal of scotch broth, haggis, new red potatoes and toffee apples for dessert. But, unlike my colleague, Professor Snape, I am well aware that not everyone would enjoy the unique taste of haggis so I also arranged for shepherd's pie and butterscotch apple crumble as alternatives.

I must take a moment to express how very much I love Albus Dumbledore. Not only did he have bagpipe music playing in the background before we arrived, but the wonderful man that he is also had the haggis piped in by a group of very nervous house elves with Dobby leading the way. Just when I didn't think I could love Albus any more, he stood and recited the _Address To A Haggis_ by Robert Burns in his very best Scottish accent. I must say that I was very impressed with his pronunciations and he was properly rewarded later for such an amazing display but I shall not digress into those private details.

The students seemed happier this night but I'm not sure if it was because of the extra festivities or having something like shepherd's pie, which they were all familiar with, for dinner. Of course, after Snape's limited choices, we were all thankful for a small variety of foods, even if it was haggis.

I've told you all of this so that I may present you with a proper account of the week leading up to one particular event that occurred on Friday evening. Of course, Albus had saved his request for last and we were all surprised to find that his choice had been Chinese food. I was a bit puzzled but as it was his choice, I didn't feel the need to question him on it. When the dishes arrived, a massive array of foods had been created for our enjoyment and there seemed to be something for everyone, no matter what their preferences. Aside from my Scottish dinner, this was my favorite of the meals.

At the end of the meal, each student was given a fortune cookie, as was all of the staff except me. I felt a bit left out but was so stuffed that it really did not matter to me. It is one of those little treats that is nice but not necessary. After all, I do not put any stock into those little bits of paper stuffed inside the small dessert. It just seems too much like divination to me but it's grand fun for the younger generations. Albus had been up for days thinking of hundreds of messages so that none of them would read exactly the same. It is no wonder that he's overslept several mornings and had to rush to my rooms to escort me to breakfast.

As is our routine, we normally spend Friday evenings together, either reading quietly by a fire, sharing a long walk along the grounds, or playing chess. This particular night, Albus had asked me to accompany him to the astronomy tower so that we might do a little stargazing, which in his mind translates to a 'not to innocent' snog session.

Once we were settled on the comfortable swing he had created, I snuggled close to him, resting my head on his shoulder as he held me tightly in his arms. Light conversation was sprinkled between long, soft kisses and tender caresses. He was just about to draw me to him for another kiss when a shooting star whizzed through the night sky and he told me to close my eyes and make a wish…which I did. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into the twinkling blue eyes of the man I adore with all my heart.

"What did you wish for, Tabby?"

"I can't tell you that my Sweet. Otherwise, it might not come true and that would make me very unhappy." I reached up and captured his lips with my own for a searing kiss but as he pulled back and I moaned my displeasure, I was greeted with a tiny velvet box resting gently in the palm of his hand.

"I believe this might be part of what you wished for my dear. If you would be so kind to allow, I would like to devote the remainder of my days to making sure that all of your dreams and wishes are fulfilled."

My shaking hand took the box and I opened it to find the most curious object. It was a fortune cookie and when I asked him the meaning of it, he told me that I had not received one at dinner and perhaps I'd like to see what the stars say about my fortune and future.

Giving him a quizzical look, but one filled with amusement at his obvious little game, I decided to play along. Taking the cookie from the box, I snuggled into his chest and broke open the dessert and looked once more at Albus before reading the slip of paper:

_I love you with all of my heart, Marry Me Minerva McGonagall_ _and I will fill your days with love and happiness…_

My eyes welled with tears and I found it hard to see the words but they weren't important anymore for Albus had slipped from the swing, dropped to his knees and was kneeling before me with another velvet box. When I opened this one, my eyes landed on the most stunning engagement ring I have ever seen. It was a diamond cut in the shape of a perfect circle, which he explained represented our unending love, just as the circle is unending, and the strength of the diamond, he told me, should always remind me of the power and unbreakable union of our hearts. The tiny stones, emeralds and sapphires, represented our future generations, should we choose to have little ones. Needless to say, our not so innocent snog session turned into something a little more in his private chambers…which now brings me to the end of my story…….

Minerva was just putting her quill back into the inkwell and finishing up the last of her cocoa when the door opened and the sight that greeted her eyes made her heart sing for joy. "Thank Merlin! I thought you'd never get back but I have kept myself busy," she told him as she opened her arms to the man slowly making his way across the room with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"My dear, I do believe that I have found the perfect name…Honeyduke! Just think about it…it's appropriate, it's certainly a representation of the personality and it would be a fitting payment for all these late night runs I'm having to make. But I will say that he's getting used to opening up the store for us in the middle of the night."

"Albus Dumbledore, we are not naming our child Honeyduke! I should think that with all of our combined orders for sherbert lemons, he's making a fortune from me alone with all these cravings!" He chuckled at her humor and honesty and if truths were told, their monthly bill to the sweets shop had tripled since Minerva had developed a craving for sherbert lemons and with her consumption of the Dumbledore hot chocolate, Albus was sure that their child had inherited his sweet tooth.

"Well, we can make a decision on a name later. We have a few more months before our little one arrives but what are you doing out of bed? I specifically told you to stay there and rest while I popped out to get your sweets," he scolded with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"I got tired of waiting for you to come back so I thought I'd use the time wisely. Look sweetheart, I managed to finish writing the account of our engagement for the baby book." She smiled sweetly at him as he reached out and took the parchment from her dainty hands. "Why don't we take our candies, grab two hot cups of cocoa and then snuggle up in bed while you read it to me and give me your thoughts on what I've written?"

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend the remainder of the night. Of course, I can think of a much more exciting way to use up your excess energies tonight," he answered nuzzling into her neck from behind as his hands rubbed lovingly over the bump of her tummy.

"Mmmm, let's see if we can work both ideas into what's left of this night. I'm sure by the time you finish reading this story to our child and our mugs are empty, the chocolate will have kicked in and I'll have even more energy to burn. And I'm sure you remember what happened the last time that happened." She playfully leaned back into his arms and wiggled her lower body seductively against his. "Give me five minutes to slip into something less matronly and more saucy and I'll meet you in the center of our little four poster love nest."

Albus watched his wife walk away with a playful swing to her hips and he smiled. _I have to be the luckiest man in the universe to be blessed with such a wonderful wife who loves me with all her heart and a little baby on the way,_ he thought to himself as he followed her into the bedroom to rid himself of his robes. Lighting a few candles and conjuring a perfect rose to place on her pillow, he waited patiently for the woman of his dreams to materialize again and snuggle into his arms. _Life just doesn't get any better than this…_he thought as she slipped into bed and began to nibble on her sherbert lemons while drinking her hot chocolate and taking time to plant warming kisses all along his chest as he read the story of the most important week in their lives to their unborn child.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: **Thanks for taking the time to read our story and we'd appreciate it if you'd drop us an owl telling us your thoughts! And thanks to Clayre aka Quill of Minerva for the plot bunny!!!


End file.
